Deathwing
The massive monstrosity before you rises up like a black, crag-covered mountain of scales and hide. The head is a spade-like terror spiked with cruel red eyes that shine with a frightening malevolence. Rivulets of lava and magma are visible beneath the great wyrm’s scorched scales. Deathwing on yksi Dragon Aspecteista ja Mustan lohikäärmelentueen oikea johtaja. Hän on yksi Azerothin voimakkaimmista olennoista ja yksi kaikkein pahimmista. 400px|right Yleistä Kutsumanimet Tuhoaja, Musta Aspect, Maanvartija(ennen) Sukupuoli Mies Laji Musta Lohikäärme Puolue Musta Lohikäärmelentue Asema Mustan Lohikäärmelentueen Aspect Sijainti Deepholm Tila Aktiivinen Sukulaiset Sintharia(puoliso), Nefarian, Onyxia(lapsia) Asettelu Kaaottinen paha Historia Aikainen historia Deathwingin oikea nimi oli Neltharion Maanvartija. Titaanit olivat antaneet tälle mahdin ja tehtävän vahtia maata ja syviä paikkoja. Hän oli yksi viidestä Lohikäärme Aspectista. Hän oli viisas ja jalo kunnes Vanhat jumalat alkoivat puhua hänelle mielessä. Ne lupasivat hänelle valtaa ja sellaiset voimat joita hän voisi vain kuvitella jos hän palvelisi heitä. Neltharion ajautui hulluuteen ja liittyi Vanhoihin jumaliin. Hän otti nimekseen Deathwing Tuhoaja. Muinainen sota Kun Palava Legioona hyökkäsi Azerothiin, Vanhat jumalat käskivät Deathwingiä luomaan Lohikäärmeen sielun, voimakkaan artifactin johon kerättäisiin kaikkien Lohikäärme Aspectien voimat jotta he olisivat heikkoja. Deathwing kertoi muille Aspecteille että Lohikäärmeen sielu olisi ase Legioonaa vastaan. Kaikki Aspectit antoivat voimansa Sieluun, kaikki paitsi Deathwing. Aspectit lensivät Zin-Azshariin jossa yöhaltijat taistelivat demoneja vastaan. Deathwing käytti Sielun voimaa ja tuhosi miltein kaikki demonit sekä satoja haltijoita. Sen jälkeen Deathwing käytti voimaa muita aspecteja vastaan. Hän tuhosi lähes kaikki siniset lohikäärmeet ja hän pysäytti kaikki muut lohikäärmeet voimillaan. Voimat olivat liikaa Deathwingille. Hänen rintansa repesi auki, hänen sisältään valui sulaa magmaa ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat tulipunaisiksi. Niin syntyi Deathwing Tuhoaja ja Lohikäärmeen Sielu nimettiin uudestaan: Demonin Sieluksi. Deathwing käytti voimiaan tuhotakseen muut Aspectit mutta he suojasivat itsensä ja piiloutuivat. Tämän jälkeen Deathwing palasi luolaansa. Malfurion Stormrage varasti Demonin sielun, Illidan varasti sen häneltä ja vei sen Mannorothille. Kun Legioona kukistui, aspectit sulkivat Sielun voimillaan ja piilottivat sen. Raivoissaan Deathwing tuhosi suurimman osan Kalimdorista. Lordi Daval Prestor Toisen sodan jälkeen, Deathwing auttoi Ner'zhulia ja Teron Gorefiendiä hankkimaan muutaman artifactin ja vastalahjaksi hän sai levittää useita muniaan myös Draenoriin. Myöhemmin hän otti ihmismuodon, lordi Daval Prestor ja nousi Alteracin kuninkaaksi. Hän yritti käännyttää muut ihmisten valtakunnat(Lordaeron, Stromgarde, Gilneas, Kul Tiras) Kirin Toria vastaan koska pelkäsi että nämä saisivat selville hänen oikean henkilöllisyytensä. Demoni Sielun tuho Joskus Toisen sodan aikaan Deathwing sai selville Demoni Sielun olinpaikan muttei päässyt siihen itse käsiksi. Hän käytti Dragonmaw klaania hyväkseen jotta saisi Sielun takaisin. Klaani sai haltuunsa ja käytti sen voimia siepatakseen Alexstraszan, hänen puolisonsa Tyranastraszan sekä joitain lohikärrmeiden munia. Heidät teljettiin Grim Batoliin. Deathwing käytti myös hyväkseen nuorta velhoa Rhoninia, jotta saisi tapettua Alexstraszan. Tämä epäonnistui. Rhonin löysi Demonin Sielun heikon kohdan ja tuhosi sen, vapauttaen kaikkien Aspectien voimat. Deathwing joutui pakenemaan ja piiloutumaan. Nykyään Deathwing piiloutui Deepholmeen. Hän on kerännyt voimiaan ja valmistautuu kostamaan kärsimyksensä maailmalle. Mustia lohikäärmeitä johtavat Nefarian ja Onyxia, jotka eivät edes yritä etsiä kadonnutta isäänsä. WoW Wrath of the Lich King 40px Deathwingin voi nähdä Yogg-Saronia vastaan taistellessa Ulduarissa. Pelaaja näkee takauman jossa Aspectit luovat Lohikäärmeen Sielun.thumb|Neltharion Yogg-Saronin näyssä Cataclysm 40px Deathwing murtautuu maankuoren läpi, aiheuttaen luonnonmullistuksen joka muuttaa Azerothin ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Deathwing on Cataclysm lisäosan loppuvastus ja hänet voi löytää Grim Batolista. Muistettavat sanonnat *"You will learn to show respect. You are in the presence of my glorious self, I, Neltharion. I am the Earth-Warder. You will treat me with the reverence I deserve." *"Puny mortals! I have had many names throughout history, all of them spoken with dread: Neltharion, Xaxas, and many more. Yet you shall know me best as Deathwing, for so I am! I am the bane of life, the darkness within history, the lord of death, the master of destruction. And I tell you now, and so it is true, that this world is mine!" *"You may have won this battle, I give you that. But hear this, and hear it well. I have seen you, mage." *"I am power incarnate! You are nothing but shadows of the past!" *'Deathwing': I have faced the ravages of time, the curse of nightmares, and the mists of sorcery, thanks to the others! What weapons do you bring? Alexstrasza: Life... hope... and what they bring with them... Deathwing: Then you're as good as dead already! *"The Day of The Dragon is over, its night is almost upon Azeroth...and after the night has swept away the old fights...there shall come new dawn... the dawn of my new world..." *"Pain. Agony. My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps. The world heaves with my torment. Its wretched kingdoms quake beneath my rage. But at last, the whole of Azeroth will break! And all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings!" Vilkaise myös *Cataclysm *Black Dragonflight *Nefarian *Onyxia